Greenest of Green
by Rulern Av Ost
Summary: He died, but not before giving his memories of love to her son. Take a look in his mind. Onesided SSLE. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't even owe the plot 100 percent. Me and my friend was having a discussion about Severus Snape's death. And we ended up babbling about how afterlife was for Severus. So, this is the result of me trying to write something based on that idea. **

Death is but the next great adventure. Every wise man knows thus. It's common knowledge that some starts their greatest journey much earlier then most. Some even starts it before they even start to live. While the lucky ones - or the unlucky ones, depending how you look at it - walks that road much later than the rest. However, some people fear that journey. They fear the unknown. And they start a quest.

And his specific quest, a quest for Eternity, none shall achieve.

They waste their lives, seeking it. When they finally end their futile quest, it's too late. Everything they once had, is gone. Everyone they loved; gone. Their lives are at its end. Many men and women have lost nearly their entire lives on a quest for Eternity. Actually, the current problems people were facing at the moment, was because of such a man.

He like many other's failed to realize one life altering fact...

Only through death, could you achieve your Never - Ending.

A pair of black eyes belonged to a man that fell into the first category. However, there had been a time when onyx eyes had burned with desire for eternity. Fortunately, as time passed by, he grew older and a little bit wiser. It also helped that a pair of twinkly blue eyes had a fondness of talking with him about such matters.

His fear of the unknown had ceased to be.

Of course, bad decisions were plenty in his life. No matter how much pride those dark eyes possessed, he couldn't deny the factor that had made him who he had been. Who he was? Who he is? He wasn't so sure anymore.

But it didn't matter now though. Perhaps it had mattered once, but not now. And it never would matter in the future.

His mother… the kind blue eyes; the beautiful green eyes that still haunted his dreams, and had been for over two decades.

_All gone._

Green eyes stared into black.

Perhaps... just perhaps.

He could leave a small, insignificant piece of himself behind. Perhaps he wouldn't be completely forgotten. He let his memories flow through him, hoping those green eyes would get the message. Green eyes widened. Very good. The beholder of those eyes had understood. _Relief_. He hadn't felt relief for such a long time. Not since that night... Since that night when he thought he had saved that beautiful flower.

Thought being the keyword.

Those piercing green eyes stared into his. Greenest of green; the greenest of Emeralds. Those beautiful eyes - so much like hers.

So much like the eyes of that one flower; the one flower who stood out from the rest.

He'd always loathed him. Looking so much like that man, only with her eyes glaring out of _his_ face. Rubbing salt into the wound, as they say.

The black eyes closed them self to the world, escaping the painful memories. Escaping those painfully beautiful eyes. Green, so incredibly green. Emeralds.

_Oh Castitatis Lilium._

White. Everything was white. Yet even though you'd expect it to feel cold, dead... It wasn't. Quite the opposite actually - It was warm. It was... _home._

The white room seemed to stretch onwards forever. A white table stood a little away from him. Around it was white, soft - looking chairs and couches. Footsteps! He whirled around and stared, his black eyes wide. Everyone was there. His beloved mother, the old man, the twin, the metamorphmagus, the mutt, the werewolf, the scarred man, and several more.

Even _he_ was there.

And yet, despite the hatred, the envy, the rivalry... Despite everything he was glad. Even _she_, the beautiful flower came. And they hugged like the oldest of friends, just as he had with everyone who was there. Past arguments, past disagreements, past _childishness_... it all seemed so unnecessary. It didn't matter.

They talked. No one knew for how long. It might have been hours, it might have been weeks. It might have been years. But no one knew and no one cared. Time didn't matter anymore. They talked and laughed and joked. And finally, he was happy.

_All Was Well._

Green eyes, like the most beautiful of emeralds sparkled in joy, as she watched her second grandson being born. In the afterlife, you could watch over those that you'd left behind. Hazel eyes twinkled of happiness beside the emerald eyes. They were now proud grandparents of two boys. However, there were more happy, joyful eyes around them. Amber eyes, blue eyes, gray eyes, pink eyes, two unmatched eyes, and even his eyes. The darkest of black.

The green eyes, so like the one's that resided in the afterlife, looked down upon the now newborn baby. Brown eyes smiled. And asked him what the child's name would be. Hazel eyes had been thrilled when his oldest grandson had been named after him. Everyone was excited to hear what the newborn child would be called.

"Albus Severus. After the bravest men I have ever met."

The light blue eyes widened before getting a full - blown twinkle in them, as the child was given his name. Black eyes widened as he heard the words uttered. Why? Why would he name his child after him? The green eyes beside him sparkled. A beautiful smile was bestowed upon him. She thought her son had picked a good name. Dark eyes looked at the newborn who had just opened his eyes. Greenest of green they were, and he was glad. His memory would still live on.

_The memory of Severus Snape would go on, in a newborn child with eyes of the greenest of green. The same green eyes as the woman he had loved._

**A/N: This story is beta'ed by YaoiRocks. So, I have to thank her for fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes! **


End file.
